Fight To The Death! Naruto vs Inuyasha part 1
by itachi18
Summary: Naruto and Inuyasha has been summoned to fight to the death
1. Chapter 1

Fight to the death: Inuyasha v.s. Naruto! Part 1

Intro

Futile era Japan 

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it Inuyasha?" asked a raven-haired girl. "Whatever. I couldn't care less." Came her answer. "SIT BOY!" she screamed.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Crash! The thud resounded throughout the clearing. As soon as the dust cleared, a crater could be seen. A white-haired inu half demon lay face first at the bottom. A monk and a demon-slayer laughed. They were sitting on a rock watching the scene unfold. The demon-slayer sighed and shook her head: "Inuyasha always finds a way to ruin Kagome's mornings." the monk chuckled. Suddenly, the clearing began to shake and the four were thrown off balance. Out of nowhere a yawning hole appeared and swallowed up the group. Kagome's screams were silenced as she and the others were swallowed up.

Konoha village, fantasy world 

"Welcome ninjas! I'm sure you all know who I am. For those of you that don't...I'm the 4th Hokage. I wish to welcome you all to the 3rd annual shitarikun festival. You are the best of your village. Chosen of you group." The moment the words left his lips a cheer rose from the surrounding group of people that crowed around the small make-shift stage. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Just like what happened in futile era Japan, happened here. There was no escape from the yawning hole that appeared. Everyone present was swallowed.

The Chamber of Death, Present Day 

"Open gate of Lust and Hate, desire and fear! I command you!" A vile hiss commanded. Instantly, the room began shaking violently and two yawning holes appeared in the ceiling. From one fell four figures and from the other fell more than a dozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight to the death! Inuyasha vs Naruto! Part 2

"At last...I have all of you here." the voice hissed ominously from the shadows. "Who the hell are you?" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm going to ask you the same thing." A black-haired, pale-faced boy pulled out a funny-looking black dagger turned to face the white-haired half-inu demon. The half-demon turned to him and pulled out his battered looking sword which instantly turned into a gigantic blade. He held it at ready and smirked when he saw a flash of shock on the boy's face. "What's the matter blackie...cat caught your tongue?" he growled. "For your information you old man...his name is Uchiha, Sasuke!" yelled a pink-haired girl. "Hey, watch your mouth...don't you dare call Inuyasha an old man. Where do you come from you pink haired-freak.?" Kagome countered. "How dare you! I'm not a pink haired freak! My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm a genin." the girl looked ready to boil over. Kagome looked confused. "You're a what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes: "I'm a genin." Instantly she saw the confused look that showed plainly on Kagome, Inuyasha and the others' faces. Then the voice says: "STFU!!! if you want some answers you better keep quiet..." Suddenly everybody shut up. The voice continued: "I have summoned you guys to fight to the death, this is a tournament that is to see who is the best fighter in these two worlds." Sasuke and inuyasha smirked at this. Unknown to the others their thoughts were the same: "I will so win!" The voice says that the first fight will be Temari and Kagura, and they will fight in the arena called the Wind Valley. "Im going to give you guys 5 minutes to get ready. If you're not ready in that time period then you will be disqualified and your soul will perish in the ninth circle of hell." says the mysterious voice.

5 minutes later in the Wind Valley 

"You call that a fan?" Temari sneered at Kagura. "Watch your mouth you little... What the hell is on your back? A oversized scroll? What are you a priestess?" kagura countered. "Oh yeah? What's with all the feathers? What are you...a balding chicken?" Temari snapped losing her temper. Suddenly the voice of that man in the shadows. He announces: " I see the two of you have gotten to know each other. Remember, this is a fight to the death. Whoever dies...well, we'll see. Whoever wins, makes it to the next level. Good luck. Now...FIGHT!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
